Second Chance
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: Set after Chapter 63 GWTW, both Rhett and Scarlett find themselves in the past after parting ways. Will they get back to each other or will they be happier with someone else.
1. Prologue

**Second Chance**

**A/n: **This is my second GWTW fanfic. It is inspired by the various – Scarlett goes back in time due to some supernatural intervention and it had me thinking why just Scarlett why not Rhett too.

**Summary**: Set after Chapter 63 GWTW, both Rhett and Scarlett find themselves in the past after parting ways. Will they get back to each other or will they be happier with someone else.

**Prologue**

"_Scarlett, I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken — and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived. Perhaps, if I were younger —" he sighed. "But I'm too old to believe in such sentimentalities as clean slates and starting all over. I'm too old to shoulder the burden of constant lies that go with living in polite disillusionment. I couldn't live with you and lie to you and I certainly couldn't lie to myself. I can't even lie to you now. I wish I could care what you do or where you go, but I can't."_

"_My dear, I don't give a damn."_

The words reverberated even as he sat on the train to Charleston. He was tired – all these years of fun and frolic had taken its toll on his body. Even now he was thinking of his wife, but she didn't plague him – he was simply wondering whether Scarlet was his punishment for all his sins.

He had woken up early in the morning to avoid her but was surprised to find her up and about. She hadn't said much – simply left to see Miss Melly's family, comfort them and arrange for her funeral. After that she would go to Tara. She had asked him if he would stay for the funeral, he had not replied.

Scarlett was a lot like him – but for all their similarities – she never ran away from troubles always faced them head on – so unlike him.

And while he was sure there is no hell – or at least it's in this world and not after death. He felt as if he was running away from hell. He regretted nothing of course but perhaps if things had turned out differently …

Rhett wakes up to realise that he is no longer aboard the train but inside a carriage, he quickly puts a hand inside his pocket to take out a gun – but there isn't any there. Rhett is afraid, his face the emotionless mask he is so used to wearing.

A negro is driving him – which makes him wonder, who could he be. He killed a darky who was uppity to a lady could he be his brother.

Even as conspiracy theories swirled in his head the driver spoke, "Yo' poh Paa upset, Mastah Rhett. He is gwin' to be scoldin' yo'."

"Moe is that you," Rhett was shocked, his mask cracked, Moe had died a few years after the war – just like his father, and yet now they were both alive. Was he in hell!

"Now Mastah Rhett don't yo' be jestin with yo'r poh ol' Mo'," said Moe softly, "yo' jestin' be getting yo' in trouble with yo'r Paa, just like in the West Poin'."

Rhett was quiet; this was just like when he actually got expelled. So this is how he would be tortured now. The past would prick him till he'd regret it.

Finding him uncharacteristically quiet Moe said, "Now yo' be good Mastah Rhett. Yo'r poh Maa been askin' yo' to stay shut when yo'r Paa's a-gonna ragin'."

"I'll make peace with him alright," said Rhett, thinking of how he had fought last time. He regretted it a bit now, perhaps if only he had not mocked father so much – maybe things would be different.

He was also thinking of his last talk with Scarlett. Snatches of conversation came back to him:

"Perhaps to Charleston to try to make peace with my people."

"I'm forty-five — the age when a man begins to value some of the things he's thrown away so lightly in youth, the clannishness of families, honor and security, roots that go deep, the calm dignity life can have when it's lived by gentle folks, the genial grace of days that are gone. When I lived those days I didn't realize the slow charm of them. "

He also remembered how he threw everything away, last time. First getting expelled, then fighting with his father, and finally not marrying that girl …

Maybe this time I will marry her, though Rhett, how bad would it be! He had survived Scarlett, with this though in mind he looked forward to getting back home.

"I will act the part of a repenting man, so convincing that everyone would think of me as a gentleman. And I would even marry the stupid wretch – how it would shock Ross! His face the ever impenetrable mask – Rhett was ready to face his father and the whole of gentle Charleston.

As he stepped down from his carriage, like the consummate actor life had made him. Rhett contemplated for a bit. This wasn't hell, nor some kind of purgatory life was offering him a second chance and he'd be damned if he wouldn't take it.

**A/n: **About 800 words. Tell me what you guys think about it. REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1: Search for Rhett I

**A/n: **I am surprised, and pleasantly so that my second fic is so well received. I never expected so many reviews, this early. You have motivated me to update it sooner.

Thank you for your reviews: **gbella****,** **ilidio13, tricorvus, lawdymissscarlett, Dixie Cross **and all the guests.

**Summary**: Set after Chapter 63 GWTW, both Rhett and Scarlett find themselves in the past after parting ways. Will they get back to each other or will they be happier with someone else.

**Chapter 1 **

Scarlett slept little that night. When the dawn had come she quickly woke up and dressed only to find leaving. Not knowing what to say she had told him about her day ahead. Planning the funeral was something she was dreading but it had to be her.

The grief stricken faces of India, Pitypat and Ashely clearly told her that they would be useless. If only Rhett could stay and help, she though. The idea took root, Rhett was fond of Melly, used to call her a great lady may be he would stay and help.

She met with a disappointment there too.

Rhett was leaving this morning and had no desire to change his plans.

"So would you make it back by tomorrow for the funeral," Scarlett had asked.

Rhett simply choose to ignore her.

By the time she reached the Wilkies' house, she realised that the children were still in Marietta with Prissy. She thought of writing to Prissy, sending a telegram, and then decided against it. Instead she asked Uncle Peter to go their hotel in Marietta and escort the children and Prissy. Uncle Peter was old, grief stricken and would be of little help, though Scarlett practically, but he would also hate not doing anything especially since he played such an important role in the upbringing of Melly.

Escorting her nephew to the funeral was a sufficiently simple yet important task. Uncle Peter who wasn't exactly very font of her did as he was told; just like everyone else he was glad to have someone to tell him what to do.

Scarlett was surprised to find out no one had sent out the various telegrams and letters informing others of the news. She had been counting on Uncle Henry, who she thought was the most dependable of the lot, yet this time even he had failed her.

Henry was an old man now, had seen too many deaths, of friends and family. Melanie's death broke him up. Just like Pa, thought Scarlett.

Déjà vu: This was just like the time she had fled Sharman's army to Tara. Mother was dead and Pa was lost to the world and everyone else awaited her instructions. But Uncle Henry will snap out of it – Scarlett was sure. The old lawyer was tough, he was simply too shocked like the rest of them to be of any help.

Aunt Pitypat was silly as ever, she talked on and on about Melanie's childhood and their time together to anyone who would listen. Knowing how she would get it the way of preparations, Scarlett sent her out in the sitting room to receive callers, who came in dozens. Melanie was the Old Guard's favourite citizen, and they all came to call on the family. Aunt Pity now had a huge audience and she poured out her grief to all of them.

Next Scarlett went to India, she admitted to herself she should have gone to her first but she was avoiding a confrontation with her as long as she could.

India's face wasn't full of hate like it usually was these days when she met her, nor was it the impassive look of cool politeness that she wore back in her girlhood days. It was the look of a defeated soldier, reminding her of all the confederate soldiers returning from the war.

"India, I don't know if anyone has told you," began Scarlett, "But we need to inform the people about this – they need to know about the funeral."

She paused and took a deep breath, "Did you inform anyone, your sister Honey perhaps?"

India shook her head.

Scarlett pulled her towards a desk, pulled out a pen and paper.

"Write down the name and addresses of all the people we need to inform, Honey, your Aunt in Macon – the Burrs and other relatives, you would know. Then I'll send Pork out to send telegrams," said Scarlett, "letters will follow of course; you and Ashley will have to write them."

The both looked at each other for a bit and Scarlett thought India wanted to say something but she simply nodded.

With a sigh Scarlett turned around to leave the room and then:

"Why did I have to lose everything," India whispered softly. "Mother, Father, Stuart, Honey and now Melly too!"

Scarlett almost wanted to scream, all throughout this day she had tried to do what Melanie would like her to do. She had been kind to Uncle Peter, understanding with Uncle Henry and sweet to Aunt Pity but India was difficult to handle.

They had all lost people important; she too lost her mother, father, Bonny and then there was – no she must not think of him. He wasn't lost not yet.

She thought of ignoring India but then she remembered Bonny's death, how everyone had shunned her and only consoled Rhett. She had wanted to relieve the fight then, maybe with India she could.

So Scarlett sat down beside her and said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "you are a survivor too India."

India looked up to see who spoke those words, shocked to see Scarlett.

"Do you remember the war?"

"I remember vividly Scarlett, you would come to Twelve Oaks often then until you moved to Atlanta. Honey would get so upset by your visits. You took away Charles from him, but now she is glad. She is glad for she found 'true love'. Says she never really cared for Charles, nor he for her – you saved her from a loveless match and gave me a brother-in-law I could never tolerate."

India was venomous, though Scarlett and she wanted to be too.

"Honey is surprisingly the sensible one among you two," said Scarlett, "if only you could see that too. The fact that Stuart jilted you for me wasn't just my fault – it was his fault too and yours as well."

"My fault!" India roared, "How dare you!"

"Yes your fault, you never showed him that you cared, you were so aloof and cool, and one word from you and maybe things would have been different."

"But why did you take him when you didn't want him?"

"Perhaps if things were different, I might have married him and I did feel some pang of guilt back then but he came to me willingly I never forced him."

India sighed, "You are right – life wouldn't be any different anyhow."

She paused, and then said with more vigour, "Scarlett, I wish to know what your intentions towards Ashley are."

Scarlett laughed, "Are you going to call me out too?"

"No, I already did," said India, "I always knew you wanted him and was afraid that he would be trapped by you just like Stuart. I stayed shut – until that day in the mill."

"That was just two old friends comforting each other. And I didn't trap Stuart he came to me willingly."

"Comforting, you don't need comforting – you are heartless."

"And you are trapped in the past. If only you would give future a chance."

"Why you weren't even upset when your Pa died," continued India ignoring her.

"Do you remember your mother dying?"

"Yes I do," said India bitterly, "when you all were playing with your beaus I was running a plantation."

"Not mopping away mourning, didn't you care for you Ma, didn't miss her?"

"Enough is enough, Scarlett O'Hara. I missed her – you just don't understand how hard running a plantation is – there is no time to

"And I was running two mills and a store, laying food on everyone's table, supporting Tara, my Aunt's in Charleston. So that means my two kids, Frank, Aunt Pity, my two sisters, Pa, Will, Melly, Ashley, Beau and my two Aunt's in Charleston, a total of 13 people not counting me. And what did you do whine and turn your nose when Honey made a happy respectable marriage."

"You didn't have to work," India realised she was losing, "you were married to Frank."

"But I did, and that's how you are here, had Ashley gone north," Scarlett left the sentence unfinished; "now that Melly's gone Ashley would need all the help he can from you. It's high time you understood your responsibilities."

India got back her stiff neck look and said cooly, "I'll have the telegrams and letters sent out, if you need anything else –

Scarlett left her; it was time to comfort Ashley and Beau. It wasn't something she was looking forward too but it had to be done.

The day of the funeral arrived, and the funeral itself progressed effortlessly.

It was decided (by Scarlett) that Melanie would be buried in Oakland Cemetery next to her brother Charles, whom she loved so much. The main responsibility of planning the funeral was with Scarlett but it was Ashley who gave various suggestions to the priest, about reading of prayers and psalms for he knew best what Melly would have liked.

When they entered with the coffin: the minister had said, "I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies."

Mourners had thronged the funeral, Honey and Mrs. Burr had come up all the way from Macon.

The funeral went long and almost all the mourners, even those who had sworn to themselves that they will not cry or show any weakness like Uncle Henry and Scarlett, had tears in their eyes.

Aunt Pittypat was the first to cry, followed by the ladies of the old guard, Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Elsing and even the stout and dragonish Mrs. Merriwether.

_"The Lord is my shepherd;_

_There can I lack nothing._

_He makes lie down in green pastures_

_And leads me beside still waters._

_He shall refresh my soul_

_And guide me in the paths of righteousness for his_

_Name's sake._

_Though I walk through the valley of_

_The shadow of death, I will fear no evil;_

_For you are with me;_

_Your rod and staff, they comfort me._

_You spread a table before me_

_In the presence of those who trouble me;_

_You have anointed my head with oil_

_And my cup shall be full._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me_

_All the days of my life,_

_And I will dwell In the house of the Lord for ever"_

*  
Every citizen of Atlanta had something to say about Melly, Aunt Pitty who was first one to speak, spoke in lengths about her childhood. She told everyone how easy it was to raise her for she always did whatever was told, followed the dictates of society, respected elders and loved everyone else.

Dr Meade went next, telling everyone about the loss Atlanta was suffering – losing its best citizen, the most kind and loving.

Even Mrs. Burr, India and Honey had something to say. Only Ashley and Scarlett said nothing. Ashley still felt guilty. He thought he killed Melly and Scarlett couldn't think of anything to say. She and Melly had shared a life time worth of memories:

The Bazaar, the siege of Atlanta, the birth of Beau, killing that Yankee, why that weak mealy mouthed Melanie was her whole support system, her backbone

She had deepened on her more than even Rhett.

"_We now commit her body to the ground;_

_Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:_

_In the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life…"_

A long time ago – she remembered Will had told Mrs Tarleton to lead her away so she couldn't hear the clods dropping on the coffin.

"_Just remember, Scarlett, as long as you don't hear that sound, folks aren't actually dead to you. But once you hear it… Well, it's the most dreadfully final sound in the world…"_

Grandma Fontaine had said that.

Suddenly it occurred to her that Ashley might not bear it. He already had a cold, Scarlett suspected he wasn't taking the medicines Dr Meade prescribed him. So she gently lead Ashley back – where Beau, Wade and Ella were waiting.

Eleanor Butler stood in Atlanta wondering where to go. She had received a telegram from a son long back that he was coming home. But he never came, when she and her daughter Rosemary went to the railway station to ask about they told them he was never there.

The two Butler ladies were – a boy who shovelled coal had told them he had seen someone like the man the pair of them described board a train to Charleston from Atlanta.

"But may be it ain't 'im," added the boy, "'ee should've been 'ome by now."

Rosemary was convinced that the boy didn't see Rhett, "It may be somebody else Maa, maybe he changed his mind went back."

But Eleanor wasn't convinced. Just to ease her, Rosemary sent a telegram to Atlanta as well as Tara. No body replied from Atlanta and from Tara a short reply in form of a letter came saying – they hadn't heard from Scarlett but will soon be going to Atlanta to attend a funeral and will be in touch with Butler family then.

The mention of this funeral had convinced Eleanor that Rhett was not in this world and no matter what Rosemary said she won't think otherwise.

Rosemary had argued, "Scarlett would invite us to Rhett's funeral, if not her – somebody else from Atlanta might have written. Moreover that Mr Will Benteen who replied to us would have mentioned it was Rhett's funeral – since we specifically sent the telegram asking for his whereabouts."

Unable to convince her mother, Rosemary travelled with her mother. Now, both of them were at Atlanta, Rosemary busied herself asking about Rhett. Almost everyone told her the same story. They all knew Rhett Butler – the richest man of the town and all of them had seen him board the train, train to Charleston.

Rosemary didn't know what to say, her mother would be stressed. There was no way she could tell mother but may be Rhett went back home after boarding the train and no one saw that.

Even as the thought came to her mind – she wasn't confident thinking it, not sure of herself as she was in Charleston. But there wasn't anything else to do but to go and visit the Butler house in Atlanta.

The Butler house, or rather Mansion was dark. Rosemary never liked that place. It was ostentatiously opulent. She had only visited it once, when her dear niece Bonniehad died and wasn't looking forward to visiting it again.

Eleanor Butler was worried, although she tried to hide it from Rosemary; Eleanor could feel something was amiss. The house was dark; it looked like nobody was living there for some time. A darky approached them as they went closer to the house and Eleanor was scared.

**A/n: **Well the Second chapter is up and it isn't in Rhett's POV, don't hate it, I may write the next chapter in Rhett's POV. I wanted to show how Scarlett is moving on even when Rhett's is stuck in the past. Don't forget to **Review **. 


	3. Chapter 2: Damned if you do

**A/n: **This Chapter has _**Both **_Scarlett and Rhett.** Edit: **I've corrected all the names now.

Thank you for all you reviews … **Joyce LaKee, NGArmyWife, lawdymissscarlett, annaPanag, Sissi** and the **guests**.

**Reply** to the guest reviews:

**Sissi** –I'm glad you liked the confrontation between Scarlett and India. I wanted them to settle their differences too and Scarlett did what she could but India is not ready to let go. As for why Rhett has travelled back in time, simple because he wanted to go back to the past. His going back to Charleston was symbolic of going back to the past. I've simply taken a metaphor literally in this fic.

**Guest**** 4**: Thank you, I'm glad you could see the similarities India n Scarlett share.

**Guest 3**: **So Rhett went back in time and not Scarlett? How does that work? **You will have to read it to find out all I can say as of now is Rhett is in the past, now Scarlett may join him on this timeline sometime later, or maybe she won't. A Scarlett already exists in this timeline, consider her.

**Guest 1:** **Ooh, interesting, so Rhett has gone back in time to before Scarlett was even born? **Now let us see, from Chapter 63 we get that when Rhett is 45 Scarlett is 28, an age difference of 17 years. I am assuming that Rhett was 20 yrs old give or take 1-2 years. So Scarlett is in this world only she is a toddler.

**fanGWTW**: _"Scarlett was a lot like him – but for all their similarities – she never ran away from troubles always faced them head on – so unlike him." _This is exactly why she is still in Atlanta taking care of everyone, planning the funeral not running away to Tara or Charleston.

**Summary**: Set after Chapter 63 GWTW, both Rhett and Scarlett find themselves in the past after parting ways. Will they get back to each other or will they be happier with someone else.

**Chapter 2: Damned if you do damned if you don't**

Rhett Butler was having breakfast in bed after a long time. As days turned into weeks and weeks to months, he was now sure that this was no elaborate dream. He had concluded, when he first realised that life was giving him a second chance but now he was completely sure.

The only thing he did not know what he was going to do with his life now. At that time, when he was finally away from Scarlett's clutches it seemed natural to want the genteel life he had kicked away with ease in his youth. But now that he was living it: he remembered why he hated it this much.

His father had forgiven him but only because he had looked really upset and even though he was really embarrassed that his eldest was expelled from West Point he hoped that this event would turn Rhett into a new leaf. The boy had seen only good times, he did not know about the perils of losing a reputation. His father knew for his own father – Rhett's grandfather had been a man of questionable reputation. Although the Butler family maintained that he was a sea captain Rhett knew he was a pirate. Rhett regretted never being able to meet him; he died in a saloon brawl a few years before his birth. But he had heard his life story; it was all about romancing life, adventure and a deliberate disregard for rules. The pirate life had caught his fancy early in his childhood, something his father could not understand.

'Why would he want to throw away everything I carefully built up for him,' his father often wondered.

But Rhett never cared for his father much, to him he was a hypocrite who lied and thus cannot be a gentleman he so wanted his son to be. On the other hand he loved his larger than life pirate grandfather. This had always caused conflicts, between him and Rhett. The boy it seemed hated him and in turn he was overly strict which lead Rhett to believe he was hated by his father.

Now all these years later he could see his father's anguish. When little Bonnie was born he realised for the first time how important reputation was and how it affected not just his life but lives of the people associated with him. Also he did not want to hurt mother, who he loved so much and who loved him back – so he played along, pretended to be broken because of his expulsion.

It was easy to do that; Bonnie's death still weighted him. Only his old mammy suspected. She finally said something about it when she had brought breakfast to him in bed.

"Ah is bringin you yous tray, Mastah Rhett," she said.

"Thank you Mammy," Rhett had said politely. His Mammy was a lot like Scarlett's mammy – fat and shrewd, his mother's mammy before him.

She looked at him with the shrewd beady eyes and looked as if she wanted to say something.

"You wish to tell me something Mammy," Rhett prompted her.

"Ah's bin thinkin', thinkin' dat you is actin' differently," she said, "I sees you bin sittin' days night, readin' an Ah think yous not the man ter reading all da time. You is ter go out."

She paused a bit before continuing fiercely, "Ah doan knows wat is gwing on, bu' Ah is findin ef eeds da las' thin' Ah dos."

Rhett smiled at the irony of it, he was now acting like Ashley Wilkes, the wooden headed gentleman he so hated, burying himself in books to escape reality. But Rhett couldn't help it he didn't want to face reality he wasn't ready. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't carryon like this but the alternate was to be disowned and thrown out of the polite society. Then he would inevitably go back to Scarlett make the same mistakes.

If he stayed he will have to get married, to a girl of his father's choice – who would be meek and submissive and plain. Nothing like Scarlett, they will have children and life would be horribly boring which will cause him to age fast and if he would ever meet Scarlett he would look like a fat man old enough to be his dad.

Wait why was he thinking this he will never meet her.

Tired of musing, he went back to reading. He had read most of the books in the library and was now reduced to reading his mother's novels. This particular one was called Pride and Prejudice and as a boy of one and twenty he would be interested in it but he was a 45 year old man in the body of a young boy so he could tolerate a tale of genteel rural British.

He couldn't read it outside, for it wasn't the kind of novel young men read and ladies weren't supposed to read in the Butler household. Even his Mother Eleanor Butler, the mistress of the house and plantation read it on the sly.

Rhett's Mammy was scared for him. The boy was acting out of character. They said it was because he was upset about being expelled but Mammy knew it couldn't be this simple. The boy looked old beyond years and his eyes look haunted, surely this could not be because of just one experience. Deeply superstitious, Mammy believed in the existence of spirits, black-magic and though her young master to be possessed.

She wanted to tell somebody but couldn't, her white masters were Christians who wouldn't believe her moreover they were convinced that Rhett was upset – that's all. The other servants were worthless niggers but there was one other who could actually help her: Jincy

Jincy, wasn't an old woman like her but she wasn't a little chit of a girl either. Jincy was middle aged, and had been sold many times. She has had many different masters mostly because she wasn't really good with work but her knowledge about the supernatural had given her quite some reputation. She was known to accurately predict future, cure diseases and exorcize spirits and some said with her extensive knowledge of voodoo she could control people.

Now Mammy didn't believe in Voodoo openly but she had heard enough of its power to think of talking to this Jincy.

Caroline Gibbs had always admired Rhett Butler. Rhett thought her to be silly, now and even back then but now he noticed her more, noticed the fact that she and her mother kept calling on them more than necessary. Gibbs's were one of the oldest families of Charleston and a breach of propriety was not expected from them. Rhett racked his brain to think if they had done the same last time too but couldn't remember that clearly.

Caroline "Cara" Gibbs was a young girl of 17 years, with ash blond hair, pale blue eyes and a long face. She reminded Rhett a bit of Honey Wilkes and Suellen O'Hara, and although he hadn't met the two ladies he had seen them and heard about them. All three of them were plain to look at, thus never had too many beaus, just one, who wasn't exactly very interested in them but the ladies were oblivious to this unpleasant fact. Cara too was unaware that Rhett's affections did not rest with him. She only saw in him a handsome, intelligent, humorous gentleman of her own age, who for unknown reasons didn't have many ladies interested in him.

She was silly enough not to realise that the only reason a handsome, intelligent and humorous young gentleman didn't have a companion as of yet was because he wasn't interested. Instead she thought up of some tragic reason in her head and thought that she could be the soothing balm to his injury. She had redoubled her efforts. Something Rhett found obnoxious.

She wasn't that bad a girl but the fact that it was her ill-fated ride in the buggy with him had started a chain of events that had altered Rhett's life in the past, made her all the more irritating. Rhett wondered if she had deliberately planed the buggy ride, hoping he would compromise her and then be forced to marry her but that seemed unlikely – the girl was silly to a fault.

His father Rhett was sure would be happy with the match, because he wanted to fit in the society badly. However, Rhett didn't know what he wanted. On some occasions he thought of Scarlett – his Diana, fierce and passionate – the goddess of the wilderness. He loved her still, but also knew that she took more than she gave. Her passion as attractive as it was, it was equally destructive. Just like that the wild fire which promises warmth but only burns.

But his only other option Caroline Gibbs, was a pale washed out chit of a girl, the kind who will open her mouth only to say, "yes and no" and raise mealy-mouthed kids just like her. No other girl was interested in him; his expulsion from West Point had tarnished his reputation. Not too much, he could rebuild it easily but he was unsure of his next action, so he stayed at home, didn't attend any balls.

Eleanor Butler was worried too, though she showed it to nobody. Rhett was a bit anti-social before but never did he shun all social activities. She had thought of many ways to get Rhett out of the house – none of them too direct of course, they were subtle feminine ways. She suggested taking a walk or riding hoping Rhett would visit some friend but his walks or rides, whatever was the case were solitary affairs.

Today however she was determined, after weeks of planning she found a golden opportunity and she wasn't going to let it slip by. She and the other ladies were going calling that evening and she thought of asking Rhett to accompany her.

When the evening came she went quickly to seek Rhett. As she moved from the parlour to his room Mammy met her.

"Miz Eleanor, Ah was comin ter ask yous summing," she said.

"What is it," Eleanor was clearly in a hurry.

"Ah is wantin' to go out fer sumthing," said Mammy.

"Alright but be back soon, I'm going calling at Battery with the other ladies this evening and won't be able to supervise dinner," said Eleanor, "and while this new girl Cookie is a better cook than Porky ever was, she needs constant supervision."

"Ah is gwing ter come back by den," Mammy scolded Eleanor for reproaching her, Mammy, who was even older than Eleanor by 15 years at least, was offended. Mammy was going to see Jincy, and she assumed it would be short visit.

Eleanor, after her dialog with Mammy, went to Rhett's room. Rhett was in his room reading.

"Rhett, you got to help me," said Eleanor; an idea had suddenly popped into her mind.

"What is it Mother," said Rhett.

"I wanted to go calling in Battery, you know my friend Eulalie St-Claire and I want to Rosemary with me."

"Alright, how can I help you?" Rhett was curious, Eulalie St-Claire was Scarlett's Aunt, he had met her before and wanted to see her again but he also wanted to stay away.

"Well you know Rosemary can be a handful and Mammy is out for the day so I was hoping you could come with me."

Rhett smiled his mother was trapping him into going but he had good reasons to stay away.

"I don't see why some other slave cannot take Mammy's place, there is Maggie and Pat," he said.

"Oh Rhett but I want you to come," her mother said in despair, "I want you to meet their youngest sister, who is your age and has suffered from a scandal too. If you are worried they will judge you –

The rest of her sentence was drowned as Rhett remembered something from not long back. He had visited Scarlett's aunts and told them of their niece's mills and store. They two had been horrified and told him that they would write a letter to her immediately. Then they had told him of the scandalous affair of their sister's marriage with that O' Hara man, as if to say that Scarlett's flaws were not from their family.

"I'll get ready," said Rhett finally, his mother's efforts combined with his curiosity to see Scarlett's mother won against his better judgement of staying away.

As they were getting close to Battery, in some other part of Charleston Mammy was in a huff, she had met Jincy and she after her mumbo jumbo had proclaimed, Rhett to be not from this world but from some other world.

Mammy came back home quickly after the talk, a bit shaken. Even though Mammy had not believed her, she could not shake the Ominous feeling when Jincy said, "_He iz gwing ter make choice today dat be changin' lives." _

But Jincy was a mad worthless niggah, she dun do nothing.

Meanwhile Rhett was making his choice.

In Battery at the high walled gardened mansion of the St-Clares', the best ladies of the Charleston were assembled. Mrs Gibbs was in attendance with her daughter Caroline and Mrs Pauline Hastings, sister to Mrs St-Clare and O' Hara was also there along with her little husband.

Rhett spent most of the time with the two gentlemen, Mr St-Clare and Mr Carey Hastings. Mr Hastings talked on about his favourite topic English literature something Mr St-Clare, a creole found hard to comprehend. He went on and on about _Harold, the Last of the Saxons _by Mr Bulwer-Lytton, and irritated Rhett so that he was tempted to say that Bulwer-Lytton's best was yet to come.

Mrs Ellen O'Hara, the lady he was so curious about was nothing like he envisioned. Scarlett's mother wasn't lively like her at all; instead she looked dull and dead. Lacking all the _passion for life _her daughter had. He was told she had two daughters, Katie Scarlett and Susan Elinor. Both of them were in the backyard with their Mammy. Rosemary was also there along with Maggie, one of the teenage slaves.

Tea was served and the ladies were united with the gentlemen. Caroline swiftly swooped on him, trying to engage him in some silly conversation. Rhett talked to her, anything was better than Mr Hastings going on and on about his favourite book.

After a while Rhett expressed a wish to see his toddler sister Rosemary.

"I'll come with you too," said Caroline, "I just love children."

"You'll get bored," said Rhett but he let her come with him, he couldn't exactly stop her.

In the backyard Rhett first saw Rosemary playing with her dolls with Maggie and then saw three other familiar faces. There was Mammy, Scarlett's Mammy, younger about 30 years old. In her arms was Suellen, Scarlett's sister and finally Scarlett herself.

Scarlett, Rhett realised with a pang of grief in her heart looked exactly like Bonnie, only she had green eyes, instead of blue. She looked as if she was no more than four years old, a year or two younger than Rosemary.

Rhett noticed Scarlett was not playing with dolls, her dolls were all strewn across the lawn, and she was picking flowers and leaves instead. Rhett watched her trying to figure out what kind of make believe game was she playing. He ignored Caroline, who sat beside him in silence. Some time passed, his mother came to check on Rosemary every now and then but Ellen never came. Sure, thought Rhett, Mammy was a capable nurse than Maggie, but she was handling two kids. Ellen, he though was no better mother than Scarlett. Then he felt said for her. She had never known mother's love and yet had admired Ellen all the same. It was so much like Wade idolising their mother from afar but too scared of her all the same.

Scarlett meanwhile continued her game without caring for him. Then all of a sudden, when Mammy was looking away, Scarlett abandoned her game and started climbing a tree. Rhett was so shocked he went to the tree to stop her but Mammy beat him to it.

Within a beat her voice was heard, "Miss Scarlett, you be good an' come down da tree."

Scarlett scowled and came down. That's when Rhett realised how tiny she was, she barely reached his knees.

"Miss Scarlett, wh'd you do this," said Mammy, "What will them gentleman and lady say?"

"I care not, for what they say," said Scarlett imitating, Rhett realised her Pa's Irish brogue.

"Oh Miss Scarlett, why don't you talk you do and not like your Pa."

"Oh Mammy I'm bored of Charleston, I want to be home with Pa. Here people only scold me and they speak in such affected ways, Maa, Paa, woon't, hoose. And I miss my friends, Stu and Brent and Cade. Oh Mammy takes me home and I promise I'll be good I'll cause no trouble –

Rhett sight, this wasn't his Scarlett – the only woman he wanted more than any other. No she wasn't a woman, she wasn't even a girl but a toddler. Although for a toddler she spoke too much, even more than Bonnie and a lot more than Rosemary.

He felt disgusted for wanting Scarlett, thinking of her fiery passion just this morning and realised with a start that he simply could not wait for Scarlett. Not for over 20yrs, knowing what was it to lay beside her.

Caroline Gibbs still sat, quietly, where he had left her. Yes she would make a sweet obedient wife. Maybe they would have kids a daughter like Bonnie. Not his Bonnie but a girl with Ash Blond hair and his temperament. Sure life wouldn't be the same but may be every now n then he could spice it up by visiting New Orleans.

And it wasn't like they would marry tomorrow; at least a year of courtship would take place then an engagement of an equally long interval. He would probably get married by the time he turned 25 years old.

**A/n: **It did have _**Both **_Scarlett and Rhett but probably not the way you imagined it. So now Ages

Rhett is 45 in the future n about 20yrs in the past. I'm assuming he was expelled when he was about to graduate since he was in the artillery.

Eleanor is about 60 yrs in the future, 35 in the past and Rhett being her oldest son.

Rosemary is 5yrs now and 30 years then

Scarlett is about 3 or 4 now and 28 then.

Ellen is about 19 or 20 yrs old. Her sister Eulalie is 28-30yrs old and Pauline may be 30-34 years old.

Now Rhett seems to be grossed out of waiting for Scarlett and will marry Cara. Will they have a Ash Blonde princess. Will Rhett love Cara. Or will he hate his life. Read more to find out and **don't forget to: **

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Search for Rhett II

**Author's rant: **I expected more reviews but none the less:

Thank you for your reviews: Joyce Lakee, Frost Merry Darkness Luver and the guest.

Now on to the main rant. So Rhett is marrying, and this girl is NOT Scarlett, she is someone closer to his age, who will probably bore him to hell. Why is he doing so? Well there are two reasons, one obviously is that he saw toddler Scarlett and realised to his horror how young she was. This horror, made him marry Miss Gibbs. There is another more important reason that you will soon find out. I won't spell it out for you but I will give you a hint, it has got to with the kind of man Rhett is, practical & not some romantic idea of marriage and children. Also Rhett is married to a silly woman this does not mean he can't gamble, speculate & be the crook he was. He can still live life to the fullest, consort with whores.

And yes he will meet Scarlett again.

Now back to the story

**Summary**: Set after Chapter 63 GWTW, both Rhett and Scarlett find themselves in the past after parting ways. Will they get back to each other or will they be happier with someone else.

**Chapter 3**

Rosemary walked behind her mother to the Butler Mansion, when a dark intimidating figure appeared. The fact he was a black man, didn't bring any comfort. Uppity Negroes were dangerous. Beside her she could feel her mother quaking.

The man came close to them then said, "Ah knows you! You is Missus Buttlers kin uf Mistah Rhett."

When the two ladies gave looks of bewilderment to him, he added, "Don't you rec'onize me, Ah is Poke, the butler."

"Oh Poke," said Eleanor in a voice specially reserved for family darkies, "I remember you. Where is everyone?"

"Dere's at Miss Pity's house, Miss Scarlett's bin stayin' dere 'cause of the funeral. Miss Melly died. Den Miss India moved with Mistah Ashley and Miss Honey come live with Miss Pity. But Miss Scarlett was needed dere too of'en she going and coming. Den Miss Burr and Mistah Willie come from Macon and Miss Suellen and Mistah Will and Mistah Alex. Mistah Alex came with his wife Miss Sally from Clayton. So there was no space for people. So Miss Scarlett moved to Miss Pitty. Miss Honey with Miss India and Mistah Ashley and others in Miss Scarlett's home, day left yesterday after the funeral."

"Oh, so Miss Scarlett is in Miss Pity's home," said Eleanor, wondering how on earth would she ask him about Rhett.

Rosemary beat her to it. She was direct when she said, "Where is Rhett?"

"Mistah Rhett," Pork spoke surprised at the enquiry," Why, he left before the funeral. He left a day after Miss Melly died. Miss Scarlett say he gone for some urgent business to attend. He not attend the funeral. Everyone so sad, Miss Melly was a great lady jus' like our Mistress Miss Ellen. Miss Ellen took care of folks, she nursed them and –"

"Yes, I'm sure she was a great lady," said Eleanor, a little exasperated, "but you were saying where Rhett went to."

"Yes Ah was sayin' he went to attend a business but dat is all Ah is remembering, but Miss Scarlett knows. Miss Scarlett would tell you."

The rest of the journey to Miss Pity-Pats brick house was in silence.

Once they reached there, they were greeted by a plump woman with pale hair. Her eyes were large and looked lash-less, mostly due to her pale lashes. She looked like a large fat rabbit. Rosemary found her rather silly.

After getting acquainted a bit, inside Miss Pity-Pat's feminine parlour, they found out she was the one Pork referred to as Miss Honey. She was happily married to a gentleman from Mississippi and had come here for the funeral. She occupied them with her chatter for a while: Telling them about the funeral, filling them with details of Scarlett's relations with them and the departed Miss Melly and finally left to send for Scarlett. All in all Rosemary thought that Miss Honey was rather silly.

The mother-daughter duo sat for a few minutes in silence. Then Miss Pity herself came to greet the callers and chat. Miss Scarlett she told them would come in a few minutes and after that what she told them was of no consequence. If Rosemary thought Honey was silly, she thought Miss Pity was more so.

Finally Scarlett arrived. She was dressed in black from head to toe, mourning, no jewels on her except her onyx brooch.

"Where is Rhett?" Miss Eleanor was quite direct; she did not think her daughter in law deserved any sympathy.

"How am I supposed know," Scarlett said even more rudely, "He left for Charleston didn't he? I imagined he would be with you."

The two Butler women were at loss at what to say as their worst fears were conformed.

"Ashley, how are you feeling now," India asked her brother.

"Better now," said Ashley meekly.

India knowing her brother, clapped her hand on his forehead.

"Still burning," she said, more to herself, and then added, "Dilcey is making some chicken soup I'll bring it over when it is done."

Ashley watched her go away and sighed. He didn't want to tell her he had a fever, but she knew him too well. Why it was India who took care of him and everyone at Twelve Oaks before the war! She ran the plantation, was the perfect hostess to all the balls and barbeques but also found out the time to take care of father, look after Honey and him.

Soon India came back with the soup. She helped Ashley up and then handed him the tray.

"Do sit down for a bit, India."

"I have to go."

"Surely you can spare five minutes, and in those minutes I'll feel as if I'm back home –in the Twelve Oaks. Back when there was no war but you tended to us like this – just the same. You remember, the Calverts – the gamblers, they lost so much money to me playing poker once and the Fontaines, who still have murderous rages although, Alex looked rather tired in the funeral and they hardly stayed, left almost immediately."

"Those days are over, Ashley. Then you all had no worries. But I toiled when everyone played. The only thing that has changed for me is I had some hope then. Hope for a better life. I hoped one day Stuart would marry me. But Scarlett took him away, only because she could."

"I guess it was rather difficult to care for us, after mother departed. And we never really appreciated you – took you for granted."

"Yes, you didn't appreciate me. Honey married below her station, against her better judgement and my advice and you threw me out of the house for a flighty piece like Scarlett."

"Now be fair India. It was Melly who threw you out and as for Honey, I find her husband a perfect gentleman and he treats her well, they are happy what more could I want."

India took a deep breath and said, "You know I wasn't lying when I told Melly about you and Scarlett. There was something between you two– I had sensed it, back when I arrived. We both know it's true. And I was afraid for Melly, she took Stuart from me and –

"You obviously don't trust your brother; you thought I would've betrayed Melly physically. As if I could live with that, Melanie was the love of my life – the very thought of betraying her makes –

"But don't deny it, you did think of betraying her, did you not."

Ashley look into India's judging eyes and sighed, "It is hard to control our thoughts, India. Alas! I'm not strong; I can neither live in this world nor renounce it completely. But I loved Melly, loved her enough to marry her, and chose her over Scarlett and to supress my desires."

"But Stuart loved me and Charles was going to marry Honey. If Scarlett could sway them –

"Why not me?" Ashley finished her unanswered question, "To begin with I don't think Charles loved Honey- they were both alike, more spirited and us yet not as mature. Charles, despite living a sheltered life wanted fame and glory. He was attracted to glamour and so he wanted to marry Scarlett so bad, I tried convincing him not to for both his sake and Honey's but I realised that they both won't be happy together. And now Honey has found true love."

"And is consorting with Scarlett."

"Are you bitter India, even Honey has found love."

"Sure just like I'm jealous of Scarlett and Honey finding love with that loud and barbarian westerner. Of course I wonder why I couldn't find somebody like him," India quipped sarcastically.

"I don't think you are jealous, just upset. Upset with Stuart. But you could never really scold him properly now could you. From what I knew of Stu, I don't think you two could have been happy together, unless you somehow changed him. He would have taken to slaves and whores and even then you wouldn't have been able to say anything. I think Boyd would have suited you more. _Like marries like only then there is happiness_. "

India was rendered speechless so shocked that Ashley actually said all that. She didn't contemplate on Stuart until later. When she did she wondered why everyone was so supportive of Stu and her, in the first place. They both were too different. Would Stu cheat her with slaves or visit creatures like Belle Watling?

The people, mostly Beatrice Tarleton, had hoped she would calm him, turn him into a sensible man but she had failed. Sure she could placate him with a few well-chosen words but in the long run that amounted to nothing.

Captain Butler was missing. All of Atlanta knew about it and everyone had something to say about it. The old guard unanimously blamed Scarlett, they believed he was dead.

"What else do you think could have happened? He wrote to his folks in Charleston that he was going there, never showed up. I think he got mugged or something," said Mrs Elsing, who never really liked Scarlett.

"Captain Butler couldn't have died in a mugging or robbery," said Mrs Merriweather, "that man was strong. He probably committed suicide."

"But Dolly, he wasn't the type to commit suicide," said Mrs Meade.

"But he really adored that child of his," said Mrs Whiting, "Bonnie, such an endearing child and then she died and Scarlett was hateful."

"Oh well, I don't know how he died," concluded Mrs Elsing, "they are investigating."

"Oh yes Pity told me that Mrs Butler had come to their place along with her daughter to find Rhett. And now the police here and in Charleston is looking into the matter while Henry Hamilton is looked up his investments and finances," said Mrs Merriweather.

Belle Watling meanwhile believed Rhett was alive. She wouldn't even think otherwise. She told all her girls that Rhett had run away from Scarlett. He had initially planned to go to Charleston then simply changed his mind about going to Charleston. He was probably in London or France.

When the girls wondered why he had bothered to write to his mother at first and later never inform her about his change of plans, Belle was at loss.

"He probably forgot or maybe doesn't want to let them know. He is running from his Missus ain't he?"

But even when she would say this, Belle knew that Rhett had means of being discrete. He could have somehow conveyed to his mother about his well-being and safety.

The investigators were in a fix. Rhett Butler had left Atlanta, everyone had seen him take a train but he never arrived in Charleston. This could mean either he was dead or he de-boarded the train somewhere in between the journey and had left for someplace else or he was dead. Now if he had left for someplace else why hadn't he written to his mother and if he was dead, where was his body. Known business associates from around the world were contacted. Keyword "Known", there might be others of course but nobody knew his whereabouts.

Rhett Butler was dead, came as a shock to some but to most others it was something they expected. Scarlett was shocked to find she now owned everything that was Rhett's, including his property in Charleston and Belle Watling's house. Scarlett was rich but she really didn't want the money.

What Scarlett did next shocked everyone. She asked Uncle Henry to give the Charlestonian property Rhett's mother, her reasons only known to her. She thought she'd be damned if the welfare of Mrs Butler and her daughter would be her responsibility too. And just like she had ignored Frank's sister she was going to ignore them too.

Peachtree street mansion had a for sale sign. Scarlett didn't really care about the money only she hated the house and she was going back to Tara. When she would be visiting Atlanta she would be staying at Aunt Pity's.

Scarlett's leaving Atlanta became another topic of discussion. The old guard, was surprised. They had expected her to get married to Ashley the very next day.

"She never waited after Frank's death," said Mrs Elsing, "One year is hardly any interval."

"I told her not to marry Captain Butler," said Mrs Merriweather, "Now that I think about it, I should have had a talk with Captain Butler himself."

The ladies laughed, only India Wilkes was quiet. In her haste to expose Scarlett, she had made her brother Ashley a laughing stalk too.

**A/N**: I like India, I really do. She is a lady, but more practical than Melly. Melanie is sheltered, there are times when you get frustrated for Melly won't believe the truth even if it is naked in front of her. India meanwhile is different, the book India at least. In the book she is cool initially. When she is able to keep her animosity for Scarlett to herself, she is successful when so many other girls fail. Later on too her action is justifiable, India really believes, Scarlett is leading her brother astray. Sadly the movie turned her into an amalgam of India and Honey, their worst.

So about 2080 words, I would have updated it sooner but my laptop had issues the motherboard to be precise. I hope you liked it. Review


	5. Chapter 4: Sands of Time

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your review: **Joyce LaKee and Charmain **I couln't update because my laptop had issues, still has but here I am with Chapter 4

Don't forget to review it motivates me, helps me carry on, helps he realise that I'm being read, makes me feel appreciated & brings a smile to my face.

Review its good for your Karma.

**Summary**: Set after Chapter 63 GWTW, both Rhett and Scarlett find themselves in the past after parting ways. Will they get back to each other or will they be happier with someone else.

**Chapter 4: Sands of Time**

Rhett Butler looked at his refection and sighed. He was now a man of 5 and 30 years, in his prime. A handsome man, he vainly admitted to himself. He had re-lived many years of his life, did some things differently yet not everything.

He was married now, married for the last 10 years. But the marriage was fruitless. His wife Caroline had no child and he realised he was glad. He never loved Cara but having her by her side was advantageous. The Gibbses were one of the oldest families of Charleston, practically royalty. And while in his previous life he was reduced to be a pariah of society just because he ruined a girl from this family and killed their son, in this life by his matrimonial alliance to the same family his every crime was forgiven.

He still consorted with thieves, whores and gamblers. Yet this time it didn't matter. They never said anything to his face; he was invited to all the major social events. His sarcastic and sardonic style was still hated but people pretended to find it witty & humorous.

He eventually began to despise Charleston again. He didn't stay in for very long periods anymore. He hated the hypocrites that lived there, hated his father, who obviously didn't really like him but was civil to him. The nice marriage he made changed his whole attitude towards him. Ross was jealous but the worst thing was the marriage itself. It was suffocating. Caroline was a stupid woman, an airhead that had no thoughts of consequences in her mind and not just that she was clingy. Her family too was clannish and wanted to absorb him –it seemed.

So the boy he killed so many years ago, his brother in law, was over friendly and clingy. His father in law a stupid, pompous man loved to act all fatherly to him. All this made Rhett want to run away far away from Charleston.

And so he did, on multiple occasions outside the country to Europe and South America. He had made his fortune in West as before, only he had no scar on his belly, he had learned from his past. He had made some really savvy investments. His people thought he was a fool when they heard he wanted to invest in the newly christened town of Atlanta. Previously called terminus, it seemed such a bad investment then, yet as the civil war approached Atlanta seemed invaluable.

But Rhett knew it would burn eventually, so he was going sell his stakes in the city. With a lot of people buying land to set up factories and industries, he was getting returns. He concluded his trip in Atlanta at the railway station; he was boarding a train to Jonesboro.

It was true he had made some fortune from real estate in Atlanta but his real wealth all came from speculating in cotton. So once again he found himself following a familiar path in life. He was going to meet Mr Kennedy tomorrow at Jonesboro and then buy all his cotton, just like last time.

'And just like last time, you will be invited to the Wilkes's barbeque,' he thought to himself, 'and what then'

He had deliberately avoided meeting with Scarlett until now. On occasions he would see her when she would be visiting her Aunts. These glimpses would cause him to run away. He missed Scarlett, especially after living with Caroline. Scarlett was passionate, beautiful and sometimes sensible. But what Rhett missed the most was when her Irish was up and she said things that she wouldn't have normally.

Even as he was thinking of these things he saw two familiar faces. He was about to bow but stopped himself just in time. _Old habits die hard. _It was Miss Melanie Hamiltion and her Aunt Pity Pat. There was a boy with them, who looked a lot like Wade Hampton. This must be Charles, Rhett concluded.

All of them sat beside him, waiting for the train. He assumed they would be going by the same train, probably to attend the barbeque. They were soon joined by four red-heads, clearly brothers: Three of them tall over 6' and muscled, the fourth one not as tall and wearing glass. They all waved at them before coming closer, once close they bowed and it was then, with a start, Rhett realised that two of them were identical.

The Tarleton twins, Rhett had heard about them. One of them was India Willkie's fiancé, other Careen O'Hara's. Both had been Scarlett's beaus.

Eventually the twins and Pity started chattering. Rhett realised they were more than a match for ol' Pity when it came to gossiping and chattering. They had been expelled from their fourth university and were proud of it.

"Boyd probably wishes, he had you for a brother instead of us, this is the fourth university he quit coz of us," said the twin.

"If Charles was Boyd's brother, he probably is Hogswart's graduated lawyer like our dear Charlie over here," the other twin mocked.

"It's Harvard stupid," the one Rhett assumed Boyd –the shorter of the redheads admonished, "Honestly; I don't think I could be related to you two."

"Yet we have quit the University of Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama and Virginia all for them," said the fourth brother.

"Why you ungrateful little! Tom you know better," said one of the twin, "The war's going to start any day, and you don't suppose any of us would stay in college with a war going on. Stu and I did you a favour. This way we can attend the drills."

They talked on and on about the expulsion and war, occasionally Charles adding a few words here and there. Then the group became melancholy. The boys were thinking of their mother and her reaction to their expulsion.

What happened last time was still fresh in their heads. May be mother would be busy. Everyone knew of Beatrice Tarleton's fierce temper. It was famous in the whole county.

Then just to cheer them up, Miss Pity told them about Ashley and Melly's engagement.

"It is a secret, don't tell anyone, but there will be an engagement announced at the Wilkes ball."

"So Charles and Honey is it," said Tom, "Why Charlie you sly dog."

"No, it's Melly and Ashley's," said Aunt Pity emphatically and Melanie blushed.

The Twins and Tom congratulated her while Boyd said there was nobody who deserved each other more.

After that there was some more gossip but Rhett had his fill. He left to smoke his fine Cuban cigar.

**A/N**: Fin

This was short I know Read & Review


End file.
